THAW OUT
by kRieZt
Summary: Hati Tokugawa Ieyasu sudah terlanjur membeku ketika dia memisahkan diri dari Toyotomi. Namun demikian, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu seperti menahannya untuk pergi dari Toyotomi. Akankah hatinya kemudian mencair setelah dia menemukan hal tersebut? SongFic, real timeline from game and butai. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**THAW OUT**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari, Shima Sakon

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Song lyric : Sia - Freeze You Out

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Istana Okazaki, Mikawa…

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa rindunya Tokugawa Ieyasu akan tanah kelahirannya. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan di istana besar yang menghadap ke laut. Dia belum menyandang nama Tokugawa saat itu. Jika dia mengingat kembali masa kecilnya, dia hanya bisa tertawa geli. Dia tidak menyangka perubahannya hingga dia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang begitu drastis. Dulu, dia hanya samurai kecil. Dia tidak punya gelar apa pun yang dibanggakan, terlebih lagi ketika dia tergabung dengan pasukan Oda. Kekalahannya melawan pasukan Takeda di peperangan Nagashino menuntutnya untuk berubah 180 derajat dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

Dia bukan lagi Matsudaira Takechiyo dengan helm besi dan tombaknya…

Dia adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu yang menjadikan tinjunya sebagai senjata andalan…

Di suatu hari, di tengah kegelisahannya setelah melepaskan diri dari barisan Toyotomi, dia mendapat kunjungan dari panglima perang dan ahli strategi Toyotomi, Takenaka Hanbei. Kunjungan bersifat pribadi itu mengejutkannya. Dia sudah cukup merasa tenang setelah bebas dari tekanan di Toyotomi. Dia telah menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, tidak ingin bekerja di bawah pimpinan orang yang tidak sepemikiran dengannya. Kehadiran Hanbei di istananya sedikit mengusik ketenangannya.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin kembali ke Toyotomi, Ieyasu-kun?" tanya Hanbei di ruang minum teh di Istana Okazaki.

"Saya sudah yakin dengan keputusan saya, Hanbei-donno," tegas Ieyasu. "Saya punya pemikiran sendiri tentang masa depan negeri ini. Maka itu, jangan libatkan saya dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Toyotomi."

"Padahal Hideyoshi telah menaruh harapan sangat besar padamu, Ieyasu-kun. Masa depan Toyotomi ada di tanganmu. Kau dan Hideyoshi mempunyai kekuatan yang seimbang. Aku yakin Toyotomi akan berjaya dengan adanya kau di sisinya."

Ieyasu menggeleng dan berkata, "Saya tidak mau merubah apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan saya. Tidak kurang suatu apa pun, saya sangat berterima kasih atas segala hal yang telah diberikan kepada saya dari Toyotomi. Akan saya ingat sebagai suatu pembelajaran berharga di kemudian hari."

Hanbei tersenyum getir mendengar ini. Besar harapannya membawa Ieyasu kembali ke barisan Toyotomi. Mereka sedang bersiap melakukan invansi ke beberapa wilayah. Jika barisannya ada yang bolong, kemungkinan mereka berhasil akan sangat kecil. Tetapi ini adalah kali ketiganya membujuk Ieyasu. Jawaban yang diterima pun sama. Daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dia memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Odawara. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Ieyasu-kun. Aku akan menyampaikan kabar ini kepada Hideyoshi dan Mitsunari-kun," kata Hanbei kemudian sebelum dia bersiap untuk pergi. "Bicara soal Mitsunari-kun, kau tidak memikirkan dia?"

"Saya rasa dia baik-baik saja tanpa ada saya di sana," jawab Ieyasu agak segan. "Dia sudah memiliki apa yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan saya."

"Oh, mengapa kau bisa mengatakan itu? Apa kau berpamitan dengannya saat kau keluar dari barisan?"

Ieyasu memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Hanbei tidak mendesaknya juga, jadi dia lebih baik diam. Hanbei pulang ke Odawara dengan tangan hampa. Ieyasu pun tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Siapa pun orang Toyotomi yang berusaha membujuknya kembali ke sana, akan ditampiknya baik-baik.

Siapa pun…

Termasuk Ishida Mitsunari…

 _You know I've been hurt before_

 _You know the score and I know you want more_

 _You want me to thaw out…_

-000-

Bulan purnama bersinar sangat cerah di suatu malam…

Ieyasu duduk di teras istananya, memandang bulan di langit yang bertabur bintang. Rasanya tidak ingin malam ini berlalu begitu cepat berganti dengan pagi. Setelah sepanjang hari dia berkutat dengan urusan pemerintahan, dia sangat menantikan waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Ieyasu-sama!"

Di tengah lamunannya, seorang pengawal istana menghampirinya. Dia mengatakan bahwa seseorang dari Odawara datang untuk menemuinya. Ieyasu tahu, siapa pun yang berasal dari Odawara adalah bagian dari Toyotomi. Siapa lagi sekarang yang akan membujuknya kembali ke sana?

"Hey, Ieyasu! Kau benar-benar seorang pecundang!"

Suara lantang itu sudah dikenal oleh Ieyasu. Tanpa menoleh padanya, Ieyasu berkata, "Apa kabarmu, Sakon? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kedatanganmu kemari untuk membantuku menebus dosa-dosaku?"

"Peduli apa aku akan dosa-dosamu? Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan tentangmu. Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan kabar buruk padamu," kata Shima Sakon, pengawal pribadi Ishida Mitsunari yang sangat setia. "Namun sebelumnya, aku ingin mencoba melebur kebekuan hatimu supaya bisa menerima baik-baik berita yang kuberikan nanti."

Sakon mencabut 2 pedangnya dan siap melawan Ieyasu. Tanpa diperingatkan pun, Ieyasu juga sudah siap. Keduanya kini berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka saling melempar pandangan tajam. Sakon yang menyerang lebih dulu dan ditangkis dengan mudah. Ieyasu melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anak muda itu. Serangannya terkesan tidak serius, tidak bersemangat sebagaimana yang dilakukannya di medan perang.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu, Sakon. Apa ada kabut tebal yang menyelimuti otakmu sehingga kau kehilangan semangatmu?" tanya Ieyasu memancingnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat merah tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ieyasu. Dia menyerang lagi dengan dua pedangnya. Ieyasu sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapinya hanya dengan mengandalkan dua tinjunya. Dia sudah sering berhadapan dengan musuh yang membawa berbagai macam senjata, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang dipunyai Sakon.

"Na, Ieyasu. Semenjak kau memisahkan diri dari Toyotomi, banyak hal buruk terjadi. Hal ini tidak hanya berdampak pada ketimpangan pasukan, tetapi juga jiwa kami!" kata Sakon di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," jawab Ieyasu tenang. "Dan aku sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi di sana."

"Bahkan ketika Hanbei-sama jatuh sakit, kau juga tidak akan peduli, hah?!"

"Apa kau bilang? Hanbei-donno jatuh sakit?"

Sakon memukul mundur Ieyasu dengan sekali tebasan kuat dari pedangnya. Keduanya berjarak dan mengatur nafas masing-masing yang tersengal. Sakon melanjutkan, "Asal kau tahu. Di saat seperti ini, Mitsunari-sama pun membutuhkanmu. Dia mencarimu, Ieyasu!"

Seperti mendapat hantaman kuat di hatinya, Ieyasu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sakon barusan. "Mitsunari, katamu?"

"Dia bilang, jika kau berada di sana, kau mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi di saat genting seperti ini kau tidak ada! Bahkan kau tidak berada di sisinya! Teman macam apa kau itu, Ieyasu?!"

Ieyasu membalas serangan Sakon dengan melayangkan beberapa kali tinjunya dengan kuat. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu tampak kuwalahan menghadapinya. Dia hanya bisa menghindar, tak ada celah sedikit pun untuknya membalas. Ketika dia berhasil menemukan celah, tangannya malah ditahan kuat oleh Ieyasu. Dia mendengar laki-laki itu berkata, "Hentikan, Sakon. Kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Jadi sekarang kau pulanglah ke Odawara."

"Tidak…aku tidak akan berhenti. Hyah!" kembali mendapatkan tenaganya, Sakon menyerang Ieyasu lagi. Namun emosinya mengacaukan jurus-jurusnya. Ieyasu berhasil menghentikannya lagi. Satu tinju kuat dilayangkan tepat ke perutnya, dia merasa seluruh isi tubuhnya terkoyak sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup, Sakon!" bentak Ieyasu. "Sudah cukup, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara kita. Aku tidak mau melawanmu, aku tidak mau menyerangmu."

"Urusanku di sini belum selesai! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari pecundang macam kau, Ieyasu!"

Ketika Sakon hendak menyerang lagi, Ieyasu dengan mudah menahan tangannya. "Kubilang berhenti! Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, hah?"

"Aku tidak menerima perintah apa pun kecuali dari Mitsunari-sama!"

"Jika kau mati di tanganku sekarang, kau akan menambah runyam keadaan! Mitsunari akan sangat sedih jika harus melihatmu mati, Sakon!"

"Diam! Diam kau, Ieyasu!" Sakon berhasil memberontak dan lepas dari Ieyasu. Dia bergerak menjauh dan jatuh tersungkur karena kehabisan tenaga. Nafasnya tersengal, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah menahan sakit. "Di hari itu, aku bersumpah," ucapnya lirih. "Akan selalu mengikuti jalan yang dipilih oleh Mitsunari-sama. Berkat dia, aku keluar dari masa kelamku! Desaku di serang, usahaku menolong semua orang di sana sia-sia sudah! Aku telah kehilangan jati diriku setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu! Lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dengan orang yang telah memberiku cahaya dalam gelapku. Dalam hatiku, aku mengaguminya karena dia rela melakukan apa pun untuk bertahan hidup. Dia mengesampingkan segala kepentingan pribadinya untuk membela seorang pemimpin yang juga telah menolongnya keluar dari kegelapan."

"Sakon…kau…" gumam Ieyasu menanggapinya.

"Tidak boleh ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Mitsunari-sama sudah mendapatkan jiwanya kembali. Betapa aku mengaguminya, sehingga aku tidak segan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Maka itu aku bersumpah, akan selalu berada di sampingnya! Aku akan melindunginya, menjaganya dari semua yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya."

Sejenak Ieyasu terdiam mendengarkan isi hati Sakon. Tidak disangkanya pemuda yang selalu bersemangat dalam peperangan ini mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam. Betapa dia kemudian mengagumi Mitsunari sebagai orang yang telah membantunya keluar dari sana. Tekadnya begitu kuat untuk melindungi Mitsunari dari ancaman apa pun. "Sakon," Ieyasu kemudian membuka suaranya. "Kau bilang ingin melindungi Mitsunari dari semua yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya kan? Apa kedatanganmu kemari untuk menyingkirkanku juga? Karena kepergianku dari Toyotomi telah melukai hatinya, itu sama dengan aku telah merusak ketenangan hidupnya. Kau ingin membunuhku, Sakon?"

Entah mengapa kemudian Sakon tertawa lirih. Tawanya bukan karena dia merasa benar atas apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi karena dia merasa bodoh telah melakukan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya. "Aku tidak tahu," balasnya kemudian. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli jika aku mengetahuinya atau tidak!"

"Sudah cukup, Sakon!" bentak Ieyasu.

Sakon tertawa lagi dan berkata, "Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku. Aku tidak suka melihat Mitsunari-sama sedih dan kecewa. Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia begitu. Bukan karena keadaan di Toyotomi sedang kacau, tetapi karena kau tidak ada di dekatnya, Ieyasu!"

"Sakon…"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah pilihanku sudah benar. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang tepat. Jauh-jauh ke Mikawa, hanya untuk melakukan ini. Padahal Mitsunari-sama sedang sedih…"

"Berhenti bicara, sudah cukup, Sakon!"

"Ah, aku baru sadar. Sebenarnya yang pecundang itu…adalah aku!"

Kekuatan yang disimpannya telah habis. Sakon tidak lagi kuat melawan Ieyasu. Ayunan pedangnya tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Ketika Ieyasu hendak melayangkan tinjunya, dia ambruk ke tanah dan tubuhnya langsung ditangkap oleh Ieyasu. Dia tidak lagi sadarkan diri. Ieyasu mendekapnya, merasakan berat tubuhnya yang lelah dan bersimbah keringat.

"Kau…berlebihan, Sobat," gumam Ieyasu. "Mitsunari bisa murka melihatmu begini. Tapi kau telah memberitahuku sesuatu yang penting. Aku mengerti di mana kesalahanku. Ya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Aku telah melupakan satu hal yang penting dari Toyotomi."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian berdiri memapah Sakon dan masuk ke istana. Dia merebahkan tubuh pemuda itu di sebuah dipan kayu. Selagi Sakon masih pingsan, dia pun ikut melepas lelah di dekatnya. Dipandangi wajah anak muda yang tengah terlelap itu dalam diam. Sejenak dia berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara mereka malam ini telah mengetuk pintu hatinya yang telah lama ditutup. Sejak dia berpisah dari Toyotomi, meski dia merasa yakin dengan keputusannya, dia merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ibarat dia sedang menyeret tubuhnya untuk lepas dari belenggu, ada satu rantai yang tetap terikat di kaki atau tangannya, yang mencegahnya pergi dari sana.

"Mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi, menjaga perasaan masing-masing, itukah kekuatan dari sebuah ikatan yang sesungguhnya? Aku tidak percaya, Sakon. Sungguh tidak percaya bahwa kau sedang berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu yang penting padaku. Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padamu?"

 _You know I got ice cold, I got cold_

 _When you don't go slow, but I know you want more_

 _You need me to thaw out…_

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Istana Odawara…

Seluruh penghuni istana besar wilayah Kanto itu dibuat panik bukan kepalang karena Ishida Mitsunari melampiaskan kegelisahannya kepada mereka setelah mengetahui ketimpangan yang terjadi dalam pemerintahan Toyotomi. Invansi mereka yang terakhir mengalami kegagalan. Ditambah lagi, ahli strategi perang mereka, Takenaka Hanbei, jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa lagi membantu mereka dalam berperang. Pasukan Toyotomi tidak lagi utuh, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan menjadi penguasa di negeri matahari terbit ini.

Sampai kapan keadaan seperti ini akan berlangsung?

Sampai kapan…?

"Sampai kapan, Gyobu?! Sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Semua orang kepercayaanku pergi meninggalkanku. Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi situasi ini sendirian?" katanya sambil uring-uringan di bangsal istana.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Mitsunari," kata pria berbalut perban itu mencoba menenangkannya. "Kita masih tidak tahu ke mana Sakon pergi. Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaannya. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti kembali."

"Ini sudah lewat dari setengah hari dan dia belum juga kembali! Ke mana anak itu, hah? Jika dia pulang nanti, aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan! Berani sekali dia pergi tanpa izin dariku! Apa dia berencana mengkhianatiku juga? Sebagaimana Ieyasu telah mengkhianati Toyotomi."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang pengawal istana datang menghampiri mereka. "Mitsunari-sama! Saya mendapat laporan dari penjaga pintu gerbang istana. Tokugawa Ieyasu-sama telah kembali ke Odawara!"

"Apa katamu?!" sentak Mitsunari karena terkejut.

"Dia tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama Sakon-sama."

Dikuasai amarahnya, Mitsunari langsung berhamburan keluar dari istana dan berlari secepatnya ke pintu gerbang. Pedangnya di tangan kiri digenggam erat penuh tekad. Satu per satu masalah yang mengganggunya harus diselesaikan. Situasi ini cukup memberatkannya, mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya sampai dia tidak bisa lagi memutar otak dengan baik. Walau di sampingnya masih ada Otani Yoshitsugu, pria paruh baya itu hanya seorang penasehat. Dia tidak ingin membebaninya lebih dari ini.

"IEYASU!"

Tiba di gerbang istana, Mitsunari mendapati Ieyasu tengah memapah Sakon yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Laki-laki berbadan besar itu kemudian merebahkan Sakon ke tanah. Apa yang dilihat Mitsunari sekarang membuatnya semakin murka. Amarah dalam dirinya bergejolak menguasainya. Dia melempar pandangan benci kepada Ieyasu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sakon, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari geram.

"Kami hanya berbicara, Mitsunari," jawab Ieyasu berusaha tenang.

"Lalu mengapa dia harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, hah? Jawab pertanyaanku, Ieyasu!"

Tidak lagi bisa menahan diri, Mitsunari langsung melesat menyerang Ieyasu dengan pedangnnya. Serangannya dihentikan dengan mudah oleh kepalan tangan Ieyasu. Mereka beradu kekuatan satu sama lain, sampai kemudian mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas dan menyimpan tenaga masing-masing.

"Kepergianmu dari Toyotomi menoreh luka sangat dalam. Pada Hideyoshi-sama, pada perasaanku, pada nyawa Sakon!" seru Mitsunari.

"Sakon pergi ke Mikawa untuk berbicara padaku tentang suatu hal yang sangat penting! Mengenai kekuatan sebuah ikatan batin yang hakiki," balas Ieyasu.

"Ikatan batin, hah? Keh! Pengkhianat macam kau tidak berhak membicarakan ikatan batin yang hakiki kepadaku, kepada siapa pun di Toyotomi! Begitu banyak hal buruk terjadi di sini, kau malah tidak ada di dekatku. Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku menghadapinya sendirian!"

Keduanya bertarung lagi. Ayunan pedang Mitsunari semakin tidak bisa dicegah. Sekali serangannya mengenai lengan Ieyasu hingga dia terluka. Keduanya lalu berjarak dan kini giliran Ieyasu yang berbicara, "Hideyoshi-kou tidak bisa melindungi negeri ini dalam perdamaian. Invansi dilakukan di mana-mana, korban berjatuhan tidak sedikit, setiap orang kehilangan apa yang berharga dalam hidup mereka. Itulah alasan mengapa aku meninggalkan barisan Toyotomi!"

"Beraninya kau menilai buruk terhadap usaha Hideyoshi-sama membesarkan namanya! Dia sangat percaya padamu, dia sudah menaruh harapan besar padamu. Mengapa kau mengkhianatinya, Ieyasu?!" balas Miitsunari kemudian menyerangnya.

Ieyasu menyerang Mitsunari dengan tinjunya, memukul mundur laki-laki berambut perak itu hingga pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya. Mereka kembali berjarak, Mitsunari mengambil pedangnya dan bersiap menyerang. Di hadapannya, Ieyasu berdiri tegap meski sudah banyak luka sayat di sekujur tubuhnya. Jenderal dari Mikawa itu berkata, "Meski bukan Hideyoshi-kou, aku, bahkan siapa pun tidak bisa mengandalkan hanya kekuatan semata untuk memimpin negeri ini. Harapanku cukup besar bergabung dengan pemimpin besar sepertinya. Kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja karena cara pandang kami yang berseberangan! Aku sungguh tidak tahan berada di sini!"

"Peduli setan dengan omong kosongmu—"

"Namun ada satu hal yang penting! Sakon mengatakan—bukan, dia menunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang penting. Aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting di barisan ini. Ada satu belenggu sangat kuat yang tidak bisa kupatahkan dengan kekuatan sebesar apa pun yang menahanku pergi dari sini."

Ieyasu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan tinjunya. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam mata hijau kekuningan Mitsunari. Dia berkata, "Tidak peduli betapa sulitnya jalan yang kutempuh, aku tidak boleh lupa bahwa aku tidak sendirian menapaki jalan itu. Kau, Ishida Mitsunari, adalah satu-satunya belenggu yang tidak bisa kuhancurkan. Aku menyadarinya, aku mengakui itu adalah kesalahanku yang sangat besar. Yaitu meninggalkan sahabatku, orang yang sangat kusayang, hanya karena menuruti kata hatiku. Keegoisanku, mengacaukan hubungan baik yang kita bangun selama ini. Mitsunari, kali ini aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi!"

 _I'm not running away, I'm not running again_

 _I will feel the pain and stay. Even though I'm scared…_

Selagi Mitsunari mau mendengar, Ieyasu meneruskan kata-katanya, "Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke barisan Toyotomi. Akan kugunakan kekuatanku untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang sedang terjadi di sini. Dan juga, izinkan aku kembali ke sisimu, Mitsunari. Sebagai teman, sebagai sahabatmu…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu barusan, bukannya merasa lega, amarah Mitsunari malah semakin meledak-ledak. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi murka. Dia menyerang Ieyasu dengan pedangnya berkali-kali dan berseru, "Omong kosong! Persetan dengan omong kosongmu! Beraninya kau bilang untuk kembali ke barisan Toyotomi mengatasnamakan persahabatan yang selama ini kita bentuk. Lelucon murahanmu itu, omong kosongmu itu, sungguh tidak bisa kuterima dengan baik!"

"Mitsunari! Aku serius, aku tidak berbicara bohong padamu—"

"Diam! Aku tidak akan termakan oleh mulut manismu!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin kembali kepada Toyotomi! Aku ingin kembali padamu, Mitsunari!" kata Ieyasu berusaha bertahan dari serangan Mitsunari. Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengayun pedang dan melukai dada Ieyasu. Jenderal dari Mikawa itu jatuh tak berdaya di tanah. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari torehan lukanya. Dengan kondisi yang demikian payah, dia berusaha menatap Mitsunari yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Pedangnya terhunus dan diarahkan tepat ke depan matanya.

"Asal kau tahu tahu, Ieyasu," ucap Mitsunari sedikit tersengal. "Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Seseorang yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun. Hati ini sudah menetapkan orang itu adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Selain Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama, keberadaannya sangat melengkapiku. Orang itu adalah kau! Bukan orang lain, bukan siapa pun, melainkan kau seorang! Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Mitsunari…" kata Ieyasu lirih menahan sakit.

"Aku sangat tidak terima pengkhianatan sekecil apa pun dari orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Aku bersumpah akan menyingkirkan semua pengkhianat dari muka bumi ini dengan sekali tebasan pedangku! Tidak terkecuali siapa pun, bahkan kau sekali pun, akan kubunuh jika kau berani berkhianat, Ieyasu!"

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti, Mitsunari…"

Amarah dalam diri Mitsunari sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Pedangnya diangkat tinggi dan siap dilayangkan ke leher Ieyasu. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba sesuatu menahan bilah besinya dengan kuat. Mitsunari sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sakon berdiri di sampingnya dan memegang erat bilah besi pedangnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat merah itu berusaha sekuat tenaga melarang Mitsunari melayangkan pedangnya, tidak peduli betapa sakit telapak tangannya sekarang.

"Berhenti, Mitsunari-sama…" katanya lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakon? Lepaskan pedangku!" bentak Mitsunari.

"Jika saya melepaskannya, Anda akan membunuh Ieyasu, kan?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Sakon! Aku perintahkan padamu untuk melepaskan pedangku sekarang!"

"Saya mohon berhenti, Mitsunari-sama!" kini Sakon memberanikan diri meninggikan suaranya. Dia melanjutkan, "Hentikan, atau nanti Anda sendiri yang tersakiti."

"Beraninya kau melawanku, Sakon! Kau tidak mendengar apa perintahku barusan, hah?!"

"Mitsunari-sama, berhentilah menyakiti diri Anda sendiri. Saya akan menjadi orang yang sangat sedih melihat Anda sakit dan terluka. Turunkan pedang Anda, saya mohon. Dengan segala kerendahan hati ini, saya mohon turunkan pedang Anda sekarang juga."

"Sakon…Sakon, aku harus—"

"Turunkan pedang Anda, Mitsunari-sama. Ieyasu sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi. Tenangkan diri Anda sekarang."

Melawan segala perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya, Mitsunari perlahan menurunkan pedangnya. Sakon pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari bilah besi itu. Dari telapak tangannya keluar darah segar yang tidak berhenti menetes. Sakon kini berdiri di hadapan tuannya, mencoba menatapnya lurus ke mata hijau kekuningannya. Dia mencoba tersenyum dibalik usahanya menahan rasa sakit. Dia berkata, "Mitsunari-sama, saya bersumpah akan selalu menjaga perasaan Anda. Saya akan menjauhkan Anda dari segala hal yang membuat Anda sedih dan tersakiti. Ieyasu telah menyakiti Anda, menoreh luka pada hati Anda demikian dalamnya. Maka itu saya membawanya kemari jauh-jauh dari Mikawa untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kau…pergi ke Mikawa dan…"

"Saya lakukan semua ini demi Anda, Mitsunari-sama," perlahan Sakon memberanikan diri mendekati tuannya. Telapak tangannya yang berdarah kemudian dijulurkan untuk menyentuh wajah Mitsunari. Hatinya demikian bahagia melihat wajah tuannya dari dekat. Dia sampai tidak bisa menghapus senyuman itu dari bibirnya. "Saya membawa Ieyasu ke hadapan Anda. Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah saya sudah mengemban tugas dengan baik? Apakah saya sudah berhasil menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu dari hati Anda, Mitsunari-sama? Apa masih terasa kurang? Jika Anda masih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, berikan perintah kepada saya. Apa pun perintahnya akan saya lakukan jika ini berhubungan dengan Anda. Bahkan saya rela meregang nyawa demi melihat Anda bahagia, Mitsunari-sama!"

Di kalimat terakhirnya itu, Sakon lalu mendekap Mitsunari erat. Jenderal Toyotomi itu sampai harus mundur sedikit karena harus menahan berat tubuh Sakon. Satu tangannya yang terbebas mendekap balik punggung anak muda itu. Dia mendengarnya berkata lirih, "Jika Anda masih ingin melampiaskan kemarahan Anda, silakan luapkan kepada saya. Tebas saya dengan pedang Anda jika itu bisa melegakan hati Anda, Mitsunari-sama!"

 _I've felt the fear but I push through_

 _It's so worth loving you, you wanted more…_

Terakhir Sakon mengatakan demikian, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terdengar darinya sebelum kemudian dia dan Mitsunari jatuh berlutut di tanah. Dekapan di tubuh Mitsunari mengendur, dia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Mitsunari masih mendekapnya erat dengan satu tangannya. Dia merasakan punggung Sakon bergerak naik dan turun mengikuti nafasnya. Lega rasanya mengetahui dia masih hidup.

"Indah sekali, bukan?" Ieyasu lalu memecah keheningan. Dia bangun dan duduk bersila di tanah, menghadap Mitsunari yang sedang mendekap erat tubuh Sakon yang tak berdaya. "Bisa berbagi hubungan dan ikatan batin yang kuat dengan orang yang sangat kau sayang. Bukankah itu indah, Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari menurunkan tubuh Sakon ke tanah dan membiarkan kepala anak muda itu rebah di pangkuannya. Dia berkata, "Dia pergi ke Mikawa bukan karena melaksanakan perintah dariku."

"Aku tahu, dia pergi karena keinginannya sendiri. Kedatangannya sangat mengejutkanku. Dia mengatakan padaku sesuatu yang sangat penting, sesuatu yang mungkin telah kulupakan saat aku memisahkan diri dari Toyotomi," Ieyasu kemudian menunduk dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang disanggah di kedua lututnya. "Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Mitsunari? Tidak peduli sesulit apa pun jalan yang kutempuh di Toyotomi, aku tidak menapakinya sendirian. Kau ada di dekatku, bersamaku berjalan di sana…"

Mitsunari mendengus marah dan berkata, "Mengapa kau terlambat menyadarinya, Ieyasu? Setelah sekian lama kita tergabung di Toyotomi, kau baru menyadari hal itu sekarang hah? Sampai Sakon harus pergi jauh dari Odawara menuju Mikawa untuk membenturkan kepala besarmu itu ke tembok supaya kau sadar!"

Ieyasu tertawa getir dan berkata, "Jika nanti dia sudah sadar, aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya. Dia begitu gigih menyadarkanku, mencoba melebur kebekuan hatiku. Aku memang tidak bisa lepas darimu, Mitsunari. Bagaimana mungkin aku terlambat menyadari hal ini?"

"Kau terlanjur membekukan hatimu ketika kau pergi dari sini. Aku tahu bahwa pola pikirmu berseberangan dengan Toyotomi. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli kau sepaham atau tidak. Selama kau berada di sisiku, segalanya akan terasa lebih baik. Aku bisa mengabaikan kenyataan itu asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku, Ieyasu!"

 _I know you were worth it_

 _I know this could work if I could only let you in_

 _But I'm freezing!_

Ieyasu beringsut mendekati Mitsunari. Membuang segala keraguannya, dia meraih tangan Mitsunari dan digenggamnya erat. Dia berkata, "Na, Mitsunari. Maukah kau menerima permintaan maafku sebagai awal dariku kembali kepadamu?"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama," balas Mitsunari dingin.

"Ya, aku akan melakukan itu nanti. Tapi kau adalah orang terdekatku. Jadi, aku mohon kau mau menerima permintaan maafku. Aku akan memulai dari awal. Kuperbaiki apa yang salah. Kulengkapi apa yang kurang. Kupertahankan apa yang sudah terbentuk, termasuk ikatan kita."

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Mitsunari menyembuhkan luka yang ditoreh cukup dalam di hatinya oleh Ieyasu. Permintaan maaf saja mungkin tidak cukup membayar rasa sakitnya. Meski kini Ieyasu telah kembali padanya, luka itu akan tetap ada. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dihapus atau diulang. Tetapi jika dia tidak menerima permintaan maafnya, Ieyasu bisa meninggalkannya lagi. Kali pertama sudah cukup menyakitkan, kali kedua nanti mungkin bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Ieyasu…" ucap Mitsunari lirih. "Sekali ini aku memaafkanmu. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama ke depannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Mitsunari. Terima kasih banyak…" balas Ieyasu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengkhianatiku lagi. Aku ingin kau meletakkan kesetiaanmu pada janji suci yang kau ucap saat bergabung di Toyotomi. Hideyoshi-sama tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun yang berkhianat, maka aku pun demikian."

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji…"

Rasa dingin di antara hati mereka kini telah melebur dalam tautan tangan yang erat. Ieyasu memberanikan diri memeluk Mitsunari dan mencium keningnya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahunya yang lebar. Ketegangan di antara mereka berangsur hilang, suasana hati mereka kembali tenang. Tak ada lagi perkataan kasar, tak ada lagi amarah, tak ada lagi rasa benci di antara mereka. Detak jantung mereka kembali normal, demikian pula dengan nafas mereka.

"Aku cemburu sebenarnya," kata Ieyasu kemudian sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bicara apa kau ini, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari heran.

"Melihat Sakon bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia, aku jadi cemburu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu untukmu, Mitsunari."

"Dasar bodoh, perkataanmu barusan sungguh tidak beralasan. Sakon hanya melakukan tugasnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhnya melakukan apa pun."

"Sampai dia rela tersakiti seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak sampai hati melihatnya."

"Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakon, Ieyasu."

"Aku tahu. Maka itu…"

Mitsunari mendengus dan berkata, "Hentikan berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau tidak senang kembali kemari?"

Ieyasu hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apa pun. Dia kemudian berkata, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Mitsunari? Apa kau senang melihatku kembali kemari?"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu menarik diri dan menatap wajah Ieyasu. Dia berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang? Aku sudah kembali utuh, aku sudah merasa lengkap. Aku punya kau, aku punya Sakon. Semuanya ada di dekatku sekarang. Dengan begini, aku siap melangkah lagi. Perjalanan kita masih jauh, Ieyasu. Saatnya mempersiapkan diri."

"Ya, kau benar. Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Sa, Mitsunari. Ke mana kita akan pergi setelah ini?"

 _So here's my heart for you to hold_

 _Feel it thaw out…_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : saa! shipper IeMitsu, mari merapaaaat! fanfic kali ini saya ambil langsung dari salah satu jalan cerita mereka di Sengoku Basara 4. di butai juga ada, di game juga ada. namun biar lebih greget, saya mendramatisir beberapa adegannya. semoga berkenan ya! silakan mampir ke kolom review untuk komen dan saran2nya. arigachuuuw!


End file.
